United Nations Academy!
by NomadChild
Summary: Cancelled, planned for rewrite.


Reminder Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, I own most of the OCs only some isn't mine, also the Genres is Horror Mystery Romance Parody Humor Lemonz (maybe?) Gore and Friendship, If you need a Desc. About the OCs Go see my profile and look at the OC stuffs or just ask me

* * *

United Nations Academy…

*The scene shows the front of a school campus as the wind blows cherry blossom petals*

An academy that is in the heart of the city United Nation which is in the border of Planeptune

This is the famous academy that is made in the celebration of the unity of the 6 nations

The school have 6 boarding houses each represents a nation

*The scene changes to 3 boarding houses that holds 3 flags with each theme colors at the top of it first one is white with the name 'Lowee', the second one is Gold with the name 'AlsFredz' the last one is Black with the name 'Lastation'*

At the east there are 3 boarding houses the first one is for the one who is born in 'Lowee' the one is in the middle is for the 'AlsFredz' people the last one is for the 'Lastation' people

*The scene changes again to 3 boarding houses similar to the ones at the east side only that the flags is different the first flag is green with the name 'LeanBox' on it the middle one is Pink with the name 'Magnavox' the last one is Purple with the name 'Planeptune'*

On the west side there are also three boarding houses the first one is for the 'LeanBox' people the middle one is for the 'Magnavox' people The last one is for the 'Planeptune' People

In this school there are two Gyms one for the boys one for the girls (yes…..there are boys here)

In the boarding houses there are what they call 'Captains' they are the leaders of each Dorms (I'm getting tired with the BH word so I'll call it Dorm from now on) they are the ones who discipline any members of their Dorm if something disgraceful is done-

*A door opens forcefully*

"Stop with the Prologue thing Neptune, Histoire is now twice as mad" Nepgear yelled

"Aww..Sorry…" Neptune Said scratching the back of her head

"Nep….she's totally mad…" Sora the Blue haired kid said as she slumps down the couch to the floor

"as I was trying to say…the reason that I called all of you here CPUs, Candidates, Oracles and Armed Assistants is because United Nations Academy is having troubles with the Mysteries surrounding the school so I need all of you to investigate this mysteries" Histoire said

"Oh cool so we don't have to study?" Seidi asked

"You still have to" Histoire said

"Aww Darn it!" Sora yelled in frustration

Sofia raises a hand

" I have a question….does that affect us Oracles too?" Sofia asked

"Yes and Astrocade and me is not participating in this" Histoire explained

"Then why is she here?" Ram asked

"To escort me and sis" Zwei (Odyssey's lil' sis who is not mentioned in my other story) said

" ehem, anyhow Rom and Ram is in 4th grade Sora and the other AAs are in 5th grade with Angel and Angelica, Frost, Jaycy ,Zien ,Kien and Peashy are in 1st grade Neptune ,Ki ,Plutia ,Alex and Blanc is in 3rd year of Jr. High with Zwei Nepgear and Uni. Sofia Kei Mina Chika Noire Odyssey and Vert are in 2nd year high school" Astrocade explained

"I guess age doesn't matter here?" Kei asked

"it does Kei it does…" Sofia said

"Then why is it that most of us are in the same grade level despite the difference age?" Chika asked

"I talked with the principal" Histoire said

"Why do I have this feeling about Histoire 'talking' with the principal….?" Odyssey muttered

Everyone sweat dropped on this

"Anyways Tomorrow is Monday right?" Histoire asked

"Yes it is" Mina answered

"Tomorrow is the first day of school every one!" Histoire said

As the AAs, Neptune and Ram groaned in frustration

"Dismissed!" Astrocade said making some people groan as they remember school

* * *

UltiAlex: *smirk* new story! oh yeah Rated M *Laughs like a mad man*

Sofia: She's Crazy

Angel: I know right?

Sora: Hah, get her a psychiatrist!

Odyssey: Oh please no...

Angelica: Nope just let her go crazy

UltiAlex: I AM NOT CRAZY YOU DUMBASSES!

Sora: You're acting like Blanc...


End file.
